The Grim crossover
by Bob-dude17
Summary: My crossover of n5d25d90's Scott and Penelope and my GT OCs and others.
1. Chapter 1

I own only MY OCs, Scott and Penelope belong to n5d25d90. He said if someone thought they could write a better crossover then his then they were more then welcomed too. I'm doing just that, it will also have my OCs as well so be prepared for that.

* * *

Scott and Penelope where bored, well Scott was reading 2000 leagues under the sea, Penelope was the bored one. Both there parents and Grim were out for a few days and had left both of them alone with Scott in charge. 

"SSSSSSSCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT! I'm bored!", Penelope whined.

"Well that's too bad, why don't you go to some room in the house and bash your head into a wall a lot until you become unconscious?" Scott said dryly.

"But I did that yesterday, I know I'll find something in Grims Trunk to play with!", and with that ran off to the basement.

It took Scott a few moments to realize what had just happened and said. "Oh crud, I'd better get after her before she gets into something that could destroy the world as we know it... Again!" And then followed her down to the basement.

When he got there he was in shock at what he saw, an giant vortex was right in front of Penelope!

"Penelope! What in the name of fuzzy cupcakes of crud did you do?", Scott yelled at her.

She just turned to him and said " I haves no ideas! But its SO shinny, can I eat it Scott?"

He just stared at her, " No you bloody can't eat it you stupid B- but was caught off as the portal sucked both of them up and disappeared.

The two of them only landed a few feet from the air with an "ouch" from both of them. They both got up and Penelope asked, "Hey Scott do you know were we is?"

Scott glared at his sister and said, "One its where we are, Two I don't because YOU got us into this mess. But if I had to take a guess I'd say we were some were in the Underworld." Then out of the corner of his eye he saw an interesting figure. This figure was a skeleton, just like grim, had on an robe similar to what grim wore, but she had brown hair and had it in an ponytail and has humming an song with an femmine air and didn't sound the slightest bit Jamaican, which was something Grim was famous for!

"HEY LOOK ITs mummflb", Scott was quick to put his hand over his sisters mouth shutting her up.

"Be quite stupid, I don't think that's Grim", Scott hissed to his sister.

"What makes yous say that Scott?", Penelope asked

"Well this is just me but I think we MIGHT have landed in an different universe, besides that skeleton is clear as day a girl.", Scott replied.

"... So your saying Grims an Girl now?" Penelope asked with excitement.

"Well yes but we can't let our presence known because there's no telling what would happen." But Penelope wanted to have NO part in what her brother was saying as she ran over to this female grim at full force say "Hi ya Grim!" over and over again before coming up to her, she then gave the "girl Grim" the biggest hug her she could! This needless to say completely caught the "girl grim" completely off guard and was in an state of shock for a few moments.

She quickly got her head out of the clouds and asked "W-Who are you, how did you get here, and WHY did you just call me by me grandpa's name?"

Scott and Rose then began talking Penelope ignoring 99 percent of what they were saying.

"Your name isn't Grim?", Scott asked.

"No, its Rose."

"Oh well to answer your questions I'm Scott and the idiot that just hugged you was my sister Penelope, and we sort of come from an different universe." Scott explained.

"What makes you say that?", Rose asked.

"Depends, does your grandfather have an Jamaican accent right?"

"Right."

"And your grandfather made a bet with two kids for the soul of an sick hamster right?"

"Um... not sure on that one, I guess there might have been some other kid but I thought my grandmother alone when she won..."

"Wait, is your grandmothers name Mandy!?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because OUR mothers name is Mandy!"

Penelope then piped up, "Does this make us related and stuffs!?"

* * *

Wanted to end it in an awarked moment for the three of them! Its shouldn't be just at the most 4 chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Well since the last one was so short, I'd thought I'd make chapter 2AN

* * *

The Crossover of the grim. Chapter 2  
-----------------------------------------------

Rose started at both kids for a few moments. "Well that doesn't mean a thing; Mandy's a common name..."

"How many people beat the Grim Reaper in a bet and make him there slave over the same pet?" Scott asked.

Rose then thought of something." Look, lets ask a series of questions, if we have the same person then the answers should be the same right?"

"All right then, what's your Grandmother's middle name?"

"... Amanda".Was Rose's reply.

Scott nodded," Same for us, next what did she think Romance was for?"  
Rose response was "It was for the weak minded"  
"Same again", Scott said.

Rose then interrupted she wasn't liking where this was going. "There only one way you'll both know for sure if we have the same person, and that's if I take you home with me"

Penelope then blurted out " Will we get Pie there!?"  
Rose was slightly taken back by the girls stupid reply but said. "Err, sure! Come with me back to my hose and I'll give you as much pie as you can eat!"

Penelope then almost exploded with energy at the top of her lungs she screamed. "YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose then turned to Scott and said. "She's YOUR sister?"

"She's MY sister, although I question how I have her as mine every single day."

"Right, well let's get going shall we?", as she took out her scythe both kids were impressed.

Scott thought that something like that could make taking over two worlds child's play.

Penelope however was then hipnotized by the gleam of the very advance looking reaping tool."Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, sooooooo sssssshhhhhiiiinnnkkkkkkyyyy! Can I eat it?"

Rose just stared at her and then decided not to question the Girls stupidly that and she had just gotten all the blood stains cleaned out of it.

"No you can't eat it, you'll have pie to stuff your face into remember?"

"Okay dokey!"

Rose then opened a portal and the three of them stepped though it. Seconds latter they appeared in front of Rose's "house" AKA castle.

"You live HERE?" Scott said who was impressed greatly.

"Well its not that I live here, it's more that I visit here."  
Scott was confused, "Then where DO you live?"  
Rose then said "Ohio"  
Scott just stared at her, "Your kidding, right?"  
Rose then looked somewhat hurt. "Whats wrong with Ohio?"

"Nothing, but your the granddaughter of Evil reincarnated and Death, by the way who's is your mom? Scott asked.

"I'll tell you when we're in the castle OK?"

"Fine"

Penelope had not been listening a bit to what either of the two had been saying but had been trying to open the doors by knocking... with her head!  
"Penelope! Stop hurting the door so Rose can open it!" Scott yelled at her.

"OK!"

She then moved aside and Rose stepped forward and opened the door by pulling with one of the huge chains on it and stepped inside, Scott and Penelope followed her.

The three of them went down a few hallway (with Penelope asking if she could touch most of the stuff they past) until then stopped in an unused bed room and sat down. Penelope and Scott on the Bed and Rose on a chair.

"So, who gets to ask the first question?" Rose asked.

Penelope was about to open her mouth, but Scott was able to shut her up in time. "We do. Our first question is WHO your mom is?"  
Rose thought for a moment. "Alright, I have to ask your something first though. Do you two know about the PowerPuff girls?"  
Scott's reply was yes. "Well my other Grandfather was one of there worse enemy's, a being so evil that he was only referred to as Him." "And my mom was his daughter, so does that answer your question?"

"Sort of, Penelope and I don't know much about the PPG."  
"Wasn't your mom friends with one of them when she went to school with them in Megavell?"

"If she was she never said anything about it and there's no place called Megavell."

"Weird, that must be one of the major differences between our universes." "Alright my turn, what's one difference in YOUR universe?"

Scott's answer was."That our Mom married our Dad who gave us our middle names Booger for me and Milkshakes for Penelope."

At this Rose began laughing quite hard, "Oh god, Booger and Milkshakes? Those have to be the two most STUPID middle names I have ever heard of!"  
Penelope then spoke up, "Well what's YOUR middle name then!"

"Mary"

Scott was confused. What sort of person names there kid after a flower? Mind you his were none to talk about. "Mary? As in Rosemary the flower?"

"Well it really Mary from the Bible."

Scott smiled a sort of halve smile, "I'll admit our name are stupid, but your name is FAR more ironic."

Rose looked at Scott and said," Your right, you got me there! My name IS more ironic sounding!" "But you'd have to take that one up with my mom; she's the one that named me. Besides I like my name fine."

At this the door opened an boy only a few years older then Scott appeared, he had on a suite on and took one look at Scott and Penelope he then bowed and said in a polite manner. "Oh, hello. I would like to introduce myself, my name is William. William Poe at your service."

The room was silent for a few moments but Penelope broke that quickly "Is yous the guy who are going to get Scott and me some Pie?"

* * *

I think this chapter turned out nicely. BTW 5 no offence to the middle names, I even admit that Mary is a silly sounding middle name! 


	3. Chapter 3

TGC:Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------

Will looked at Penelope with a confused look. Why in the world she ask for pie? He shrugged and decided to correct her. "Thou is mistaken little girl. I came not to bring thy baked goods with fruit filling in them. I have come to find my cousin."

Scott couldn't help but notice two thing about thing kid. One was that he remind Scott a LOT of him self, only with a fancier way of talking. The other was that he saw Will's eye twitch a bit when he mentioned his cousin. William however continued.

"So tell me cousin? Was thou successful in finding the Necropollins like you where asked too?"

"No Will. These two interrupted me before I got to look around and I felt that helping two lost kids were more important then finding some stupid emo flower."

Will simply smile. Scott couldn't help but seem to like William. He had confidence, control, and most of all power.

Will however then began to shake his head in disappointment. "Simple pitiful Rose Mary, instead of sticking to your mission you became sidetracked and returned home your father shall not be please."

A third voice however called out. "I wouldn't say THAT, in fact I think that my daughter did the smarter of the two wouldn't you say Will?" Everyone in the room turned and saw a skeleton. He had on a black robe and had brown hair that was combed back some and a gray eye in his left socket. Scott then realized where and when they were.

The portal had taken them back to the Universe that they had visited before along with there dad and the Grim of there Universe. Himself, his dad and Grim had been invisible Penelope had been the only one that could not be affected by it.

It was mostly just to show Billy that the Mandy of there universe still loved him or something like that. Scott felt that the adventurer, while entertaining could have used a plot twist of some sort.

Like a almost completely black dressed robot girl with black hair destroying all of space and time and both families and a British guy with a thing for candy in the shape of babies needing to team up to stop said black dressed robot chick of doom. The only major difference that Scott could see was that the portal had taken them much farther in the time line of that universe then the first time.

Scott just hoped that Grim Jr. wouldn't remember his sister from last time. He then turned his head back to Rose and almost did a double take. She now had flesh, blood red eyes, a tale and most of all breasts. Scott then thought that Rose looked very familiar some how. His train of thought was then interrupted when Jr. said. "You're... Penelope, Minnie's friends correct?"

She then nodded and said. "Yep that's me and the blond kid next to me giving me the "Shut up you imbecile" look is my brother Scott!"

Jr. nodded and said. "Why don't you tell us how you got here? And tell the whole truth this time, we have the Billy of our universe locked up someplace and he said that he never had a son or a daughter."

Scott sighed. He knew that there was nothing to gain from ling so he told everyone present everything. How Mandy had fallen in love with Billy, why they had gone to there dimension in the first place and why they had only saw Penelope at the time.

After he was done Jr. He then said. "Well I supposed the best thing we can do is to wait for your parents to come to take you home. I'm just glad Mom and Dad are out on there second honeymoon other wise things would odds are get pretty hectic..."

Then another voice butted in. "Actually Jr. I have been here since Rose first walked in and opened the door. So I've heard everything that's been said." Mandy then stepped out from the shadows in all of her hot and sexy glory. Just as she did this Rose jumped in surprise and Will look only slightly impressed. Jr. was only slightly surprised and then asked.

"So mom, why aren't you on that cruise ship to the Caribbean with Dad?"

She then said. "Party ships are not my cup of tea son; I made a copy of myself. Your father will never know the difference. I also see now that I was right to say behind." She then walked over to Scott and Penelope, bent down so that she was at there level, turned her head to Penelope and said.

"You said you wanted some pie correct?" She nodded her head dumbly, grinning from ear to ear. Mandy then smiled a normal happy smile. As if she was ALWAYS this happy, this scared Rose and Jr. and bit and put Will in a state of shock.

She then said. "I believe I have something that should suite your hunger." With that she snapped her fingers and a freshly baked pie appeared right in front of the big nosed girl. She then yelled out. "FINALLY now I got me some pie!" She looked at the pie like it was a bomb and said. "Will I turn into a giant blueberry if I eat this?" Mandy then laughed, hard. Jr., Rose and Will were starting to wonder if Mandy had hit her head some time in the morning. After a few minutes she stopped and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"No. You won't turn into a giant fruit. If I was going to do that I would have used something more original then that, strawberry or watermelon. Blueberry has been done."

Having decided that Mandy's explanation was good enough Penelope dug in without a second thought. Not that she HAD many second thoughts mind you. In a matter of nanoseconds the pie was no more and Penelope let out a burp but said "excuse me" as not to a COMPEALTE pig unlike her father. She then said. "Gravy and socks my favorite!"

* * *

At this point in Scott and Penelope's universe Grim, Mandy and Billy had returned home from there "Shopping trip." As they closed the door behind them Mandy then turned to both her Husband and Grim and said. "We could have stayed longer but NNNNNNOOOOOO. Billy you just had to let Grim out of his cage didn't you?" 

Billy said nothing feeling that both his and Grim's best bet was to just let her rant away and let off all her steam now. "And YOU!" She pointed her index finger at Grim. "You just HAD to walk around in broad daylight didn't you? Not giving the slightest what people might think of a talking magical skeleton!"

Grim then decided to put his two cents in. "W-Well how da hell was I supposed to know that the island was chalk full of religious whack jobs?"

"Gee I don't know the giant sign that said "Heaven or Hell? Your choice." COULDN'T have anything to do with it..."

Mandy then sighed and said. "I need some steak sauce..." She then yelled. "SCOTT, PENELOPE. WE'RE HOME!" When she got no answers in return she then looked to Grim and said. "Well don't just stand there! Use your scythe to scan the house and find out where my kids are!"

Grim did just that and in a matter of moments said. "Oh boy..."

Mandy glared at him and said. "Oh boy WHAT Grim?"

"Depends do you remember that time Billy forced me to take him, Scott and Penelope to dat Universe where you married me in place of Billy?"

"You mean the one where you and I have kids despite the fact that you have none of the parts to have kids in the first place and I'm a and dress like a slut AND you didn't bother to take me too? That universe right?"

"... Yea dat one. It's seems that Penelope and Scott somehow found away back to that place. The only difference being that it's much farther along in that universe then last time."

Billy then interrupted. "But what does any of that have to do with the Naruto movie?"

Both Grim and Mandy looked at him. "Nothing you boob! Our kids are lost and we need to go find them in one hour!"

"Great going Grim! Why do we even kept that stupid trunk of yours in the first place? Now we have to go on some crossover thing." At this a cashing sound was heard some where in the house. Mandy then turned to Billy and said. "You have GOT to stop buying our walls from Stuntman R U. That's the fourth wall this week that's broken. After that a award silence fell over the three adults.

Grim then asked.

"Why one hour Mandy?"

"Because I need to freshen up if I want to look my best if I'm going to meet a version of my self with power. I suggest you do the same Grim, you'd want to give yourself the delusion that you weren't the total loser that you are right?"

"What should I do hunny?"

"Billy, you just stand there. Look stupid, don't touch anything and look happy. Also bring my chain saw, odds are we're going to need it but don't turn it on."

"OK sweetie!"


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is the final crossover chapter, been meaning to finish this thing for MONTHS. Damn my lazyness. Now I just have to finish up the other crap I have unfinished and what not...

In what appeared to be no time at all Mandy, Grim, and Billy were ready to go. Grim raised his scythe and just as he was about to open the portal he asked. "Are ya sure you want ta go though with dis Mandy?"

"Of course I am!" Mandy snapped. "Penelope and Scott won't come home on their own! Or have you forgotten when you left your scythe here by mistake and they took it to the Underworld with then and all Heck broke lose?"

"Yea Grim! Besides I want to see that non lame with more power and Coolness version of you this time! And a snow cone!"

Grim simply grumbled and said something among the lines of " One of these days" or "They can't keep me with dem forever.."Billy and Mandy simply ignored him. They owned him, plain and simple and they never made him forget it!

Mandy then walked over too her Husband and then punched him in the face. " We can get snow cones latter stupid. Grim fire up your scythe!"

Grim gave a nervous nod and thought to him self. " Why couldn't' those two brats get lost in a Universe with talking cookie men, sugar high bunny girls and blond little girls with freakishly huge Sticks of sugar?" He then struck the air and the green vortex opened and the three stepped in.

* * *

Meanwhile Penelope and Scott (mostly Penelope) had been eating most of the snacks that Mandy was kind enough to supple then with. For some reason Will fell in a coma from the shock of his Grandmother's behavior and had been taken to his room by one of the servants as Mandy, Jr. and Rose decided to take Scott and Penelope on a tour of the castle has soon as she was done with her last of many gallons of lemonade. They then began a tour most of which involved everyone stopping Penelope from eating half castle in the processes.

Eventually the conversation shifted on what happen to Jr. Minnie and Her now that they were adults.

" Hey cooler looking with hair Grim! If your Girl Grim's dad then who's the mom?"

"That's right, I don't believe either of you two meet Her."

"What's her name?"

"... That IS her name."

At this relation Penelope began giggling but was quickly boinked hard on the head by her older brother.

"Sis, I'm not sure if you realized this but we are NOT ones to talk in the name department!"

"But it's such a stupid name Scott! What can I say? That it's all about Her?"

Grim Jr couldn't help but glare at both offspring. "My Wife happen to LIKE her name! Thank you very much! But if you want you may refuse to her as Heather." This managed to quite both of them down, although Penelope thought that Heather was just as silly sounding name as being named after a gender. And in an hour the tour was over and they were soon in the Lounge. As they opened the door all five of them were surprised by who they saw.

Mini Mandy was sitting in one of the chairs looking as if she had been waiting for quite some time.

"Minnie? What are you doing here?"

"Simple dearest brother. I have come to to see Penelope, I gave her one of my books and I have waited over 20 years for it back."

Penelope simply scratched her head. "Book... book... Oh THAT book!"

One week ago: It was Saturday night and Penelope was doing a five page essay on why she loved pie, playing with Grim's scythe, Abe Lincoln, and one day wanting to take over the country of Japan mostly for the food and TV channels.

But really is was really math homework. How someone was able to confuses Math with English is beyond my knowledge.

Her dad then called out. "Penelope, it's 8 o clock you know what that means!"

She instantly stopped what she was doing and yelled to no one in particular. "Yay! It's destroy stuff with Grim's scythe night!"

With that she began looking around the room for something to burn and her eyes fell upon Minnie's book.

"A book? What the heck is something like that doing in my room? Some about it feels like it shouldn't be burned..." After a few moment of trying to think she then shrugged and said.  
"Oh well!" And with that she ran down stairs to show her family what she had found for destroying. : End Flashback

Penelope then began to sweat as the truth slowly dawned on her dim little head, she knew that Minnie would be angry if she told the truth so she did the only thing she could think of.

"I... ate it by mistake?"

Minnie didn't buy it.

"Try once more."

"All right I give it to a bunch of brain eating aliens then."

"But thou dose not even have a brain in the first place."

"All right fine! My Grim destroyed it on purpose!"

Minnie looked at Penelope but said nothing. Just then the door was smashed through and both Mandy, Billy, and Grim appeared.

"Yay, we finally found the right room!" said Billy . Mandy had on black army boots, a commando outfit as well as a chain saw attached to her left hip and a medieval mace on her right hip side. Billy had on a James Bond like suit with his hair combed back and had his Hammer of Asgard in his left hand, looking quite similar to how he had looked when he had joined the Jr CIA. Grim just tried to look cool but no one bought it for a second.

For a moment no said anything. Scott and the hotter Mandy only had their eyebrows raised, both Rose and Junior just simply had their jaws dropped open. Penelope was staring off into nothing not realizing what had just happened. When the moment of silence had gone on long enough, and Penelope having put what had taken place together her high pitched voice that could have broken though to the heavens themselves.

"Non-slut mom, Daddy, Lame Grim that didn't marry mom and got his spine back! I missed you guys SO much!" With that the big nosed child ran over and gave her mother a hug. Her nose squished up against her mom's knees. After a minute Minnie brought the subject of her now burned book up.

"Might I be the one to point out that SOMEONE owes me a new copy of "Ye old English poems" and I shall not move until I have it!"

Grim sighed, he had a copy of the same book that his other universe half daughter spoke of. With a snap of his bony fingers he summoned his only copy. The glowing book floated over air for a moment before it moved over to Minnie. The rag dolls face lit up with pride.

"There, happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

At this the OTHER Grim walked in, not aware what so ever at all of the situation.

"Mandy Nergal Jr told me that we had visitors and-" As soon as he saw his alternate universe self he stopped in his undead tracks.

"Who the heck are you?" The married and more powerful Grim asked.

"Woo." Both Penelope and her farther stared at the more powerful Grim as if he was made of gold. Their eyes sparkled with stars in them. "MUST POKE NEW GRIM!" both red heads screamed together at once. With that both farther and daughter ran at the new Grim with full force but before they even got to him the King of the Underworld summoned his scythe and trapped both of them in two large bubbles, stopping them in their tracks.

The powerful of the two Grim's did his best to not show his surprise and keep his anger under control. "Well someone PLEASE tell me what is going on here!" the bag of bones asked in a tired voice. At this the lamer Grim walked towards his more powerful self. "Let me guess, your me from a different time line? Right?" the Grim that married Mandy asked in a skeptic tone.

"Universe actually." The weaker Grim stated. "The Mandy you knew fell in love with Billy and married him not me and while I have no feeling for her the fact that your Mandy wears a two piece bathing suite on a daily bases with THAT kind of figure dose tempt m greatly!"

At this both blond women went over and smacked their respective boneheads hard on the noggin with a powerful punch, neither lady took their eyes off the other as they did this.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm REALLY scared out right now." At this the undead man hugged his daughter tightly against his ribcage. "Me too sweetie. Me too."

For a moment both Mandys looked at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Caused 9/11. Became a world famous hit man, the wife of death and queen of the Underworld, and the boss of my own personal Mafia." The bikini wearing Mandy(whom Billy couldn't help but drool over) stated coldly. "Anything you did in your life worth mentioning?"

"I got a life, settled down, and by the way, that low part of your outfit makes your ass look huge!" The lesser hot Mandy snapped back at her sexier counter part.

"That's the best of an insult you can come up with? You're even weaker then I thought possible. And that's saying something."

The Mandy that was married to Billy snarled a bloodthirsty roar. "At least I'm a capable enough of a mother who can keep track of her own kids!" She then looked over her shoulder and yelled; "Right Billy, Grim?"

"What?" Billy asked loudly in his normal and very stupid tone. "I swear I didn't sell the deed of our house for a talking sock puppet, again."

The weaker Grim's face then became deathly pale, something no one in the room thought was even possible. "Ya really don't want me to answer dat mon."

"Truly impressive." The hotter Mandy said in mockingly. The weaker one only fumed in rage as she balled her fists tightly.

"Shut up!" Snapped the weaker of the two females. "I'm not the one who was unable to keep track of her own kids to the point where a massive demonic soul devouring beast was unleashed almost causing the end of existence as we know it!"

"Like your one to talk." The other Mandy replied in a soft and calm tone as she sat back down on one of the blood red chairs. "According to both of your brats you were stupid enough to allow that fool Irwin to watch your kids, almost instantly leading to both of them taking your Grim's scythe and explore the Underworld, unsupervised. Not exactly mother of the year martial."

Before her weaker version could argue the point any longer Mandy deiced to end the conversation right then and there.

"Whether you would like to admit it or not your jealous of me. I represent everything we could have become that YOU chose not to. I have everything you wanted at one point or another. I have enough personal magical power to control the entire Underworld, an ageless beauty and body that many super models would odds are kill for, and lastly enough man power and skill to make conquest of the world something I could do in my sleep."

The ruby red eyed Mandy smirked as she watched her other weaker version slowly break into a cold sweat. "Grim, the one whom is married to me, release the two imbeciles."

Grim nodded and did as his wife commanded. The badly shaken Mandy and walked over to both her husband and daughter.

"Come on Bill." She hissed. "We are leaving now!" With that the family of four plus their version of death walked out of the room and returned to their universe.

When they had left Grim Jr looked over at his mother with an expression mixed between anger and confusion. "What the heck was that about?" he asked in a somewhat unneeded loud tone.

The Queen of the Underworld looked at her son with an almost bored expression.

"You know I do not tolerate spinelessness Jr as for why I acted why I did with both Penelope and Scott I did so because on some level they are my children and I ALWAYS look after those whom I care for on SOME level. Besides Jr are you saying your mother is not allowed to be a good hostess when she has to be?"

When it was clean the young bag of bone was not going to answer, Mandy only smirked. "I didn't think so."

"I do wonder if we shall ever see them again..." Minnie stated absentmindedly.

Mandy waved a hand in the air. "Other then both our universe being treatened by a crazed clown god with maigcal powers? Very unlikely."

Well there you have it, second finished fanfic ever. Go me... Love it, hate it, me I'm just glad I got this finished!


End file.
